


PruCan Week 2017 - Day 4: Magic Mistake.

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Blood not actually heavily mentioned., M/M, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, prince - Freeform, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 4 of PruCan Week 2017! Magic Kingdom AUPrompt: Mistakes / TransformingCONTINUATION IN DAY 6 FIC:Tumblr Link - https://a-writing-bear.tumblr.com/post/166130253556/prucan-week-2017-day-6-power-oflove-orAo3 Link - https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287982





	PruCan Week 2017 - Day 4: Magic Mistake.

__Things were not usually ‘normal’ for Matthew. From the moment he was born into the Bonneyfoy-Kirkland Royal family his life had been written and planned for him, from the day he would utter his first word to the day he would be wed. He would have said ‘the day he would be King’ but with his twin brother already successfully courting an ally territories’ royal, Matthew had been pushed to the position of the second prince- a stand-in case anything were to happen. In fact, he was relieved to be second to run as Alfred was forced into the courtship with the Braginsky family in order to coerce the territories to drop the proxy war.

Most of the time the curly blonde honestly wasn’t fussed about not becoming the next King. No, not even when he first met Gilbert did he feel the need for power on the throne…but now he’s not so sure.

It sounded extremely insane even in his head. Was he ready to appeal against his brother just to save a mysterious and attractive man? A most certainly suspicious man who was, by all means, inappropriate to even have mingled with so carelessly? Lord Hima, He was definitely out of his mind. It all really began with a mistake but the captivating subject was stuck in his head along with the warning.

Fate had it so that the young prince had stumbled into the woods at the wrong time- that was a bit of an understatement.

_“Get your kind out of this country or will I have to take your pretty face myself?” That rough tone was familiar, it was clearly the visiting soon-to-be fiancé of Matthew’s brother. First Prince Ivan, otherwise known as First Prince Creeper._

_“-Listen here you royal ass, Verdammt, You aren’t even an authority in this kingdom, we have a righ-“_

_“Right to speak to the King? I have power over this land very soon so I doubt you want to keep talking like that…“_

_From the security of a bush and prickly thorn barrier, Matthew watched as the situation unfurled. It was clearly a confrontation on Ivan’s behalf, one that looked definitely aggressive towards the cloaked figure whose arm had been grasped strongly. It angered Matthew to hear of his people being oppressed by a man who unfairly claimed power before it was even confirmed of his brother’s marriage. A Tyrant. Uncharacteristically the second prince stood up from his hidden safety startling not only the oppressor but as well as the covered man- his body had turned In surprise allowing Matthew to catch the brightest eyes on the palest skin as if the moonlight was all that had nurtured the man._

_“Prince Matthew.” With a stern look and a quick brush off of leaves, Matthew nodded disapprovingly at the Braginsky Royal and promptly ask him to leave the civilian alone._

_“I shan’t need to speak about this to my Father Ivan, I doubt King Arthur would be pleased of this….behaviour.” With a huff the large man moved away, letting his grasp fall to the side as his march back to the castle’s gardens. Matthew moved ahead to help the cloaked figure and almost missed that smug sharp-toothed grin._

_“your Majesty, I bring warnings of the Braginsky family’s plans to overthrow your rule. I wish you the best and to trust me as a reliable source. Do what you wish but know I did warn you.” With dramatic haste, the man turned to walk away as Matthew spluttered out in confusion._

_“W-Wait, Your name and how do I contact you?”_

_He watched the figure stop walking, lazily barely turning his head to speak._

_“The name’s Gilbert, My Lord. Blood mage and master alchemist – head representative of your Kingdom’s Magi Districts. You needn’t anything to summon me, just whisper my name, Sir.” And with that, he was gone in a blink and puff of grey smoke.He was quite clearly a show-off.  Magi? The sorcerer districts were known to be eerily cunning but nonetheless fair and just. Tempted to test out the mage’s summon magic Matthew rolled his name quietly off his tongue,_

_“Gilbert?”_


End file.
